The Present Disclosure relates generally to a connector and, more particularly, to a connector incorporating a module, which is inserted into a socket of a device and communicates electronic signals between the socket side device, and incorporates an optical module with optical components and electrical components, and is used by being connected to an optical fiber for optical signal communication between devices.
Typically, optical modules are equipped with optical components, such as laser diodes and the like, and electrical components, such as driver integrated circuits and the like, and that convert electrical signals to optical signals. An example of such an optical model is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2008-040318, the contents of which are fully incorporated in its entirety herein. Further, various kinds of connectors that incorporate this kind of module and that are electrically connected to sockets of devices have been considered.